narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992
Bilder schießen *und bitte noch das Bild, wo 3ter Hokage, Danzou, die Omma und der Oppa drauf sind. Für "Die Wahrheit über die Auslöschung des Uchiha-Clans". ..::Aeris::.. 21:38, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Cool! Ich hab jetzt zwar bei den paar Bildern nicht so den Unterschied gesehen, aber egal! :) ..::Aeris::.. 21:02, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bei dem WTF und dem Kniefall. Hab aber eben noch mal die restlichen Bilder aus dem Kampf gegen Pain angeguckt, die sind definitv besser!!! ..::Aeris::.. 21:05, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) *Das hier hab ich grad entdeckt, das ist ja noch schwarz-weiß. Das ist während Inos und Sakuras Kampf bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. :Machst du das noch? Ninjason 15:44, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *Machst du das hier, wenn du daran vorbeikomst ohne Schrift? Ninjason 20:28, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Machst du mir ein Upload vom Anime-Äquivalent des Kapitel 89, Seite 13, bitte? Das müsste Folge 51 sein. Ninjason 15:02, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Und eine neue Version hiervon, bitte. Ninjason 15:49, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Und bitte noch eines von Jiraias Schriftrolle, die er Gerotora vor Pain gibt. Ninjason 15:39, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Irgenwo Irgendwas Irgendwann warum hast du es denn rückgängig gemacht? Johnny182 21:20, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) achso, okay. kein problem ^^ Johnny182 21:23, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- ich hab mich ein wenig im englischen narutopedia rumgetrieben ;) --Th(ôô)mas 14:00, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- finde die theorie passt sehr gut, bin gleicher meinung! Johnny182 00:26, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) man könnte schon (wieder als "Danzous Jutsu" ^^) aber wir wissen ja nichtmal ob es überhaupt ein Jutsu ist, obwohl es schon i-was sein muss, KA :/ Johnny182 00:32, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :ja, wird wohl das beste sein. Ach, übrigens... Frohe Weihnachten wünsch ich dir ^^ Johnny182 00:36, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- hi, wegen killerbee - wir sollten lieber das alte bild ausm manga drin lassen, das neue ist schrecklich. darüber haben einige schon hier diskutiert: http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Kumo_Charaktere auf dem animebild ist killerbee einfach nicht er selbst. Johnny182 16:02, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :ist ja egal, wenn er in den nächsten folgen genauso bescheuert aussieht wie wir ihn gesehen haben, dann lassen wir einfach das mangabild drin - ist doch logisch. ich glaubs nicht, da haben wohl i-welche amateure an den folgen mit killerbee gearbeitet oder so, der sieht ja dort wie was weiß ich aus ^^ eine große schande. Johnny182 16:11, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- bei mangahelpers gibts alles ^^ ich gehe grad die übersetzungen von jutsus ausm 3 databook, hier: Link nicht erlaubt ich hab grad noch andere "hiden" entdeckt: karins fähigkeit ist ein hiden, suigetus beide jutsus, also seine fähigkeit auch hiden, deidaras fähigkeit mit dem lehm - ein hiden und ein jutsu von kakuzu: "Jiongu", das er aus seinem dorf mitnahm auch ein hiden. so viele hiden und wir wussten nichtmal davon, dass sie es sind - schande über uns =D Johnny182 23:39, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :ja, müssen wir noch. ich arbeite erstmal an den namen der jutsus weiter... vllt finde ich noch i-welche merkwürdigkeiten ^^ Johnny182 23:44, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :oh man, auch hidans Jujutsu: Shijihyouketsu ist ein hiden ^^ Johnny182 23:52, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ja, das tue ich schon die ganze zeit ^^ aber auf der disse von "alle hiden im überblick" glaube ich. Johnny182 23:56, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) jep, hab auch keine weiteren entdeckt... aber immerhin 5 neue hiden. Johnny182 01:04, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- nein, bin schon hier in DE. aber hast recht - ich arbeite in letzter zeit die ganze nacht über hier ^^ na ja, da grad ferien sind kann ich es mir leisten bis mittag zu schlaffen :D vondaher kein problem. außerdem gibt es nachts keinen der dichstört und man kann ruhig seinem hobby oder der pflicht nachgehen. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:09, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) wie meinst du ob ich was zu ergänzen hätte? auf welchen seiten? Johnny/ジョニ一 16:14, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Neeee... noch lange nicht! ich hab jetzt noch 2 doppelseitenseiten mit charakteren, die wir hier auf wiki garnicht haben (bei manchen weiß ich nicht wo sie hingehören). ich werde die seiten kurz bearbeiten, da sie auf japanisch sind, und die namen reinschreiben und dann hochladen und bei mir auf der seite reinstellen damit man sehen kann wer wie aussieht (die bilder auf den seiten sind sehr klein) und jemand dann die guten pics vllt aus dem anime hochlädt, ich weiß zwar nicht wer das macht, aber hoffe das wird schon gehen. leider werde ich das alles wohl erst nach sylvester zu ende bringen können :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 16:38, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) das sind die zwei seiten mit den charas: Link nicht erlaubt und Link nicht erlaubt Johnny/ジョニ一 17:41, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) du kannst sie nicht öffnen? komisch bei mir gehts. also vllt klappts von hier aus: Link nicht erlaubt dort ist es unter "Spoiler" "Character Files" dann ganz unten die seiten 186 bis 189 "Other Characters". Johnny/ジョニ一 17:54, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ja kann ich gerne machen. Soll ich die, die ich bereits hochgeladen nochmal aber halt nur in .png Format hochladen?? LGJulijana T. 01:42, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hab da mal eine Frage. Wie kann man so ein "Steckbrief" auf seiner Seite erstellen so wie du den hast?? Wäre echt nett wenn du mir antwortest. Julijana T. 01:49, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Dank dir für deine Hilfe :). Julijana T. 01:53, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- klar, werde ich machen. Johnny/ジョニ一 04:48, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- um gottes willen, NEIN! diese anime-pics sind doch ...... ich kanns nicht in worte fassen =) ne, im ernst, lassen wir doch die alten bilder drin, auf den anderen sieht er nunmal nicht wie er selbst - so wie kishimoto ihn erschuf. die animebilder sind doch mehr als hässlich, aber echt! Johnny/ジョニ一 20:20, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) das ist ja auch alles schön und gut und bei anderen charas sind die anime-pics auch richtig gut, aber bei bee ist das animebild einfach nur von der zeichnung her scheiße! was sollen wir dann mit dem scheiß gezeichneten charakterbild, auch wenn es HQ ist, wenn das ausm manga super perfekt ist! Johnny/ジョニ一 20:29, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) es hat doch nichts mit dem und dem mundwinkel zutun... da sieht doch jeder blinder, dass er im anime, man kann schon sagen, fast komplett anders aussieht als im manga. ich bin nur dafür, dass man ein gutes profilbild bietet und nichts weiter. und was soll dieses im anime erschienen - bild presentieren - das ist doch egal, hauptsache ein ordentliches bild (nach möglichkeit versteht sich) und die möglichkeit haben wir bei bee. mir fehlt da absolut die logik... ein mit sicherheit besseres bild durch ein schlechteres zu ersetzen :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 20:41, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) na dann schaust du aber 100% nicht genau hin. das anime bild mag von besserer quali sein, aber nicht von der zechnung der person. ja, sollen dann die admins entscheiden wenn wir uns schon nicht einigen können ^^ dann ist es wenigstens entschieden - getan. informierst du die admins? kannst sie ja auf die dissi von bee verweisen. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 20:52, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) weiß ich auch nicht :/ ...wir haben ja so ziemlich alle charas bearbeitet ^^ wenns noch ewlche gibt, dann sind es nur einige wenige. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:31, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bilder und Löschanträge hab da mal 2 Sachen die mich stören: #Deine Bilder, die du hochladest: kannst du bitte JPG-Formate hochladen. Deine PNGs haben über 1.5 MB. Dadurch werden die Ladezeiten ziemlich lang. (nicht für mich aber vielleicht für Benutzer, die weniger band haben oder die Volumen abhängig sind!) also bitte lade neue versionen hoch in JPG. ps:die qualität ist gut, aber speicher sie einfach nur nochmal als jpg ab. die quali wird nicht viel darunter leiden. #Löschanträge:Benutz bitte, die vorlage richtig: als grund gib den link der neuen version oder so! ich will nicht jedes mal nachschauen müssen, wer es vorgeschlagen hat zu löschen und ob die datei doch noch gebraucht wird. ich hoffe du verstehst meine anliegen. danke Gruß -= trunX=- 19:50, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :folgendes: klick mich Du hast das Bild zum löschen vorgeschlagen; es fehlt wiedermal der grund und name, sowie bei weiteren dateien! als nächstes kommt der link hier: das bild wird von 8 benutzern benutzt. jetzt kann ich mir wiedermal jedes bild anschauen und editieren. wenn ein bild gelöscht werden soll, alle verlinkungen nächstes mal vorher rausnehmen... ich muss jedes mal hinterherräumen -.- :hast du die großen bilder nochmal hochgeladen? ich wollte nämlich gerade anfangen und seh dass sie anscheinend kleiner gworden sind... Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 20:19, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :bitte nur eine Datei hochladen, nicht immer 2-3 versionen. ich muss immer alte versionen löschen und suchen....schau vorher bitte wie groß die versionen sind!'Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 14:27, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) keine ahnung wieso jinton????????????? kakashi-hrvatska Passt das jetzt so?? sorry ich habe i-wie nicht gemerkt dass das alphabetisch geordnet ist, aber wieso seid ihr euch nicht sicher ob jinton ein kekkei genkai ist? es ist doch das staub-element, oder? für mich hort sich das nach doton und fuuton an, wie seht ihr des? ---- ich glaube das neue sasuke bild ist nicht wirklich passend, besser gesagt es ist nicht mehr aktuell - da hat er noch sein mal des fluches aufm bild... und das hat er ja schon längst nicht mehr. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:28, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :ja, ich meine das spoilerbild, dort ist es sehr wichtig! und außerdem artikel wo sasuke unter spoiler ist (wenn es diese artikel gibt, die zeitlich schon nach dem deutschen mangastand sind) Johnny/ジョニ一 18:33, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) klar, passt doch ^^ 18:40, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Beabeiten Wieso beabeitest du meine Profilseite? Benutzer:Tobirama Senju Aha okay.. Benutzer:Tobirama Senju Yoton un Youton ehmm... erstens: wissen wir nicht ob es tatsächlich youton ist was da bei ihm ausm rauskommt, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich so ist. und das youton von mei terumii wird ja auch gespeit; und vllt ist yonbis youton auch ein kekkei genkai... weiß man halt nicht. also, ich wüsste nicht warum der unterschied darin liegen muss/sollte :/ aber genau sagen kann ich das natürlich auch nicht. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:48, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- ernie, was ist denn mit der hintergrundfarbe der einzelnen bilder für elemente? grau sieht blöd aus. du hast es doch bei den 5 elementen mit der anderen farbe gemacht - sieht gut aus. und dann noch die kanji sollen in weiß sein! Johnny/ジョニ一 16:52, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) keine sorge, ich bin ruhig ^^ wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, denn bei 5 elementen-bild hast du es ja schon gemacht, sollte also bei den aderen auch so sein, sieht auch besser aus. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:03, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- hmm... keine ahnung :/ engl. sub ist ja noch nicht draußen (obwohl wir wissen wsa da passiert) lade mal ein S/W bild hoch um zu sehen wie es von quali her so ist. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:46, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :wenn du alle bilder so gut hinkriegst, dann können wir auch mit artikel anfangen,schätze ich. PS: wie hast du denn aus diesen hellen bildern so eine S/W version gemacht? Photoshop? Johnny/ジョニ一 20:54, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) EHHHHHHH!!!!! du schreibst die jutsunamen wieder falsch!!! lass mal Johnny/ジョニ一 21:11, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :okay, habs behoben ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 21:16, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Meine Seite iwie klappen meine neuen toggler nciht, einer ne Ahnung was los ist?Ernie1992 01:07, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Eine '''Menge fehlerhafter Syntax - Schaus dir in der history an. Gute Nacht. Ninjason 01:44, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- tobis sharingan-wand. es stand doch nirgendwo im manga, dass es 104 sharingan-augen sind! die wand wurde auch nicht komplett gezeigt, da sie zu beiden seiten weiterging. ich glaube, das mit 104 augen sollte men bei tobi entfernen. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:42, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ehmm... nein ^^ die linke seite wird nicht komplett gezeigt, man seht ja die wand nicht dort enden, sie könnte links genau wie auch rechts noch weiter gehen. ich schätze, wenn kishimoto gleich die volle anzahl an augen präsntieren wollte, hätte er das so gemacht, dass man das deutlich sehe. nicht wie in 482. dass es 104 sind ist damit reine vermutung. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:55, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja, eindeutig. wahrscheinlich wird es pain sein, der utakata einfängt. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:51, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Naruto Shippuuden Episode 148 Klar kann ich machen, nur das problem, dass ich grad die Folge noch anschau, bin bei Episode 141 grad wenn ich mich beeil schaff ichs heute oder morgen, lass mir vllt. einen Tag Zeit ok? Coollancer 22:20, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- tensei! was ist eigentlich mit chibaku- und shinra tensei? haben ja auch tensei im namen, passen aber eindeutig nicht zu der kategorie von tensei ninjutsus. wenn du das i-wo nahcgeschaut hast mit den tensei jutsus... waren da also nur die 4 tenseis, die zu dieser kategorie gehören? Johnny/ジョニ一 16:34, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) okay, hab mir das auch so gedacht, dann ist alles geklärt. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:44, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hups das kam zu spät, wie mach ich das denn eigentlich also die bilder als png hochladen, wenn er sie mir bei meinem computer unter jpg abspeichert? 1000words ja sowie aeris mir das mal beschrieben hat 1000words gut man sieht mal wieder, ahnung von nichts aber alles machen wollen :), ab jetzt achte ich drauf, danke 1000words Episode 149: Ein paar Probleme Ich hab die Episode Trennung jetzt zusammen gefasst, aber ich kriegs nicht hin, den Namen Episode 149 (Shippuuden) damit zu verlinken. Könntest du mir vllt sagen wie das geht oder es machen? Das war die 1^^ Jetzt die 2: Ich hab vorher unter einem falschen Namen die Episode erstellt, so dass da jetzt ne leere Seite im Wiki ist. Hier ist der Link: Episode 149 (Shippuuden) Unter dem Namen, den ich jetzt damit verlinken will, hab ichs vorher erstellt, hehe^^ Dann hab ich gemerkt, dass die Episoden alle unter dem Titel angegeben sind und hab den text per "Apfel Copy" rübergepackt. Die Seite müsstest du wohl auch löschen oder mir sagen wies geht. (Wenn dus machst, dann könntest dus mir vielleicht auch sagen, denn mit dem Problem werd ich wohl in Zukunft öfter zu tun haben, das gilt selbstverständlich auf für die 1^^) Und das dritte und letzte: Da ich relativ neu bin, möchte ich gerne wissen, ob meine Zusammenfassung gut ist und hoffe deshalb, dass du es vielleicht korrekturlesen könntest und nen kurzes Feedback auf meine diskuss schrieben könntest. Falls du die Episode an sich brauchst, hier ist der Link: Link nicht erlaubt. So, Puh…das wars. Gott, wenn ich mir das jetzt nochmal durchlese, kommt das mir total dreist vor xD Sorry, dass ich dich mit so vielen Sachen belästige, aber ich weiß es eben mal nicht besser. ;) Ich hoffe, dass du mir das nicht übel nimmst, dass ich mit so vielen Sachen nur zu dir komme Gruß Coollancer 23:45, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke für das korrigieren meiner seite Sandaime-Itai-Daitenshi 18:08, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- Chibaku no Jutsu ist das Kontroll-Jutsu von Shiranami --Th(ôô)mas 21:49, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Kannst du mir bitte die 3 Bilder hochladen, unten steht der Link. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_7u9gMhrSm6Y/SmyvchjP1ZI/AAAAAAAAE7w/ySSMNZr1Xko/s1600-h/98-99.jpg http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_7u9gMhrSm6Y/Smyybsvi4hI/AAAAAAAAE_I/OjWme0aw7aI/s1600-h/56-57.jpg http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_7u9gMhrSm6Y/SmyvchjP1ZI/AAAAAAAAE7w/ySSMNZr1Xko/s1600-h/98-99.jpg Danke schon im Voraus gruss Rouchi 22:57, 04. März 2010 (UTC) Es wird Zeit für Rache, denn soschnell wird mich keiner los!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sushinia Namikaze 08:07, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) mein Profil also danke danke dass du das machen willst den ich hätt einfach nur gern unter tiere und dämonen gernein bile von kyuubi 6,5 7 8 und 4 schwänzigen gamabunta ein bile von der exorzisten statue der bijuu und dem Teufel mit Rinne wenns nicht zu grosse umstände macht mit kyuubi 56789 mein ich den 4- 5- 6- 7- 8- und 9-SChwänzigen bijuu, also alle auser ichibi nibi und sanbi Ha!Kaze-Raiton 22:46, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) DANKE dankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedanke dankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedanke